1. Field of the Invention
A ladder storage and transport device for use with a vehicle to selectively store or deploy a ladder operably mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to transport ladders on vehicles such as vans and pickup trucks. Generally positioning ladders atop of such vehicles is awkward. In addition, retaining the ladder stationary during travel is difficult. For example, one end of the ladder at a time is ordinarily placed on the rack. Maintaining the first end in place while positioning the other end of the ladder into place may be a problem. Once the ladder is on top of the rack it is ordinarily free to move about producing objectionable noises and causing abrasive wear on the ladder and the rack. Moreover the ladder may become detached from the rack and fall to the ground. Accordingly, a simplified rack is needed that will facilitate mounting the ladders on top of vehicles and then secure the ladder in place to prevent movement and abrasive wear during transport but be easy to remove as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,398 describes a rack to hold an elongated article such as a ladder on a vehicle comprising a plurality of coplanar horizontal rollers and spaced apart vertical rollers to facilitate the placing of the ladder on the rack. The ladder is held securely in position against both vertical and horizontal movement by clamping arms each having ends curved to conform to the curvature of the rungs of a ladder mounted on the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,390 shows a rack for attachment to the top of a vehicle including rack roller elements to receive a ladder or similar device. A projection may extend upward between the rungs of a ladder to prevent longitudinal movement of the ladder. Furthermore, a clamping device is provided to prevent longitudinal movement of a ladder and/or other material being hauled. An elastomer roller enables the element hauled to be moved thereagainst in rolling relation with the roller thereto to expedite the work involved in loading the rack. The elastomer rollers provide a cushion between the ladder and/or other being hauled and the mounting frame on the vehicle so as to prevent damage to the ladder or other material being hauled to prevent shock to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,108 teaches a hydraulically operated ladder brace for transporting, deploying and supporting an extension ladder to be pivotally attached to a rack system mounted on the rear portion of a vehicle. In the transport position, the ladder brace is positioned with a U-shaped frame lying substantially in a horizontal plane and pivotally attached to the rack system. The ladder brace allows deployment from the transport position through activation of a hydraulic pump which causes a ram to extend outwardly from a hydraulic cylinder causing the U-shaped frame to pivot the ladder from a horizontal position into a position of deployment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,935 describes a mobile ladderlike tower on which workmen can ascend to and work at substantial heights above the ground. The tower is mounted on a pickup truck or other vehicle capable of swinging movement between a horizontal stored carrying position overlying the vehicle and a stabilized upright working position. The tower having telescopic sections for selective extension and retraction and includes appropriate elevating and latching devices for the various conditions of storage and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,398 shows a device for mounting on a vehicle comprising a rear support fixedly mounted to the vehicle and extending upwardly therefrom including a first fixed horizontally disposed cross-brace, a pair of complementary channels pivotally mounted about the first cross-brace and extending forwardly and rearwardly therefrom above the vehicle first spring means, operatively mounted on.
U.S. Pat No. 3,013,681 discloses a device for storing an elongated article on a vehicle comprising a rack with a plurality of arms pivotally connected along an upper portion of the vehicle. The arms are movable about a horizontal axis and extend outwardly at substantially right angles to the length of the vehicle during movement between a down position and upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,607 teaches a ladder rack for a vehicle comprising ladder-holding members, a pair of links pivotally attached to the vehicle in coaxial relation to each other at opposite ends thereof. A torque element is provided to transmit a turning force.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,136 shows a retractable ladder rack for use on the top of vehicles. The rack has one or more channel members which can be attached to the roof of the vehicle. The rack can slide along the channel members to a lower position to facilitate the loading and unloading of a ladder or similar object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,331 discloses a ladder rack mounted on top of a vehicle including upstanding guide stops to hold one end of a ladder while the other end is being pivoted onto the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,834 teaches a vehicle rack comprising a releasable clamping device for releasably clamping a ladder thereto. The clamping device includes a clamp arm which is pivoted to a rigid support and operated by a crank mechanism by moving across a dead-center position to secure the ladder in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,117 discloses a ladder rack for a vehicle roof comprising clamps for releasable attachment to the roof of a vehicle. A subframe carries front and rear ladder support assemblies each comprising transverse rollers for engaging the stringers of a ladder spanning the two assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,387 teaches a carrier which can be extended and retracted relative to the rack and hinged to facilitate loading and unloading of the material carried by the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,791 teaches a vehicular ladder rack comprising a stationary mounting frame including a pair of transverse frame members affixed to the roof of a vehicle, a positioning assembly including a pair of positioning members affixed to opposite end portions of an elongated longitudinal positioning element rotatable between a first and second position coupled to the pair of transverse frame member and a ladder support frame including a pair of ladder support members movable between a first and second position to support a ladder thereon operatively coupled between the pair of transverse frame member and the corresponding positioning member.